


The Black Lace Panties

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Smut, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam gets up from his chair with a stretch and a groan, making Dean look up from his computer with a cocked eyebrow.  “You okay there, Sammy?  I didn’t hurt ya last night, did I?”  He asks with a smug grin on his face.  Sam pokes his tongue out at him.  “Screw you.”





	The Black Lace Panties

Sam gets up from his chair with a stretch and a groan, making Dean look up from his computer with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“You okay there, Sammy?  I didn’t hurt ya last night, did I?”  He asks with a smug grin on his face.

 

Sam pokes his tongue out at him.  “Screw you.”

 

“Nah, I prefer to top”, Dean shoots right back.  

 

“And don’t I know it”, Sam mumbles to himself as he goes around to Dean’s side of the table.  Once there, he teasingly flicks Dean’s ear before going over to the bookshelf he needs. He bends over, feeling his shirt ride up, and looks through the bottom shelf as he searches for a book he knows is on a different shelf.  But Dean is staring at his ass, which makes it a lot more fun to hear him sputter as the black lace shows itself above the edge of the jeans.

 

“Sammy?  Are those… Are they the panties I bought you last year?”

 

Sam straightens up and turns to face him with a chuckle.  “This isn't the first time you've seen them on me.”

 

“No, but it's the first time you've worn them under normal clothes”, Dean counters as he spins the chair around to face Sam fully.

 

“And?”

 

Dean smirks and gets to his feet, his jeans doing nothing to hide his rapidly hardening cock.  “I think you know exactly what I think, Samantha.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes at him, but chuckles anyway and moves closer.  “And if I don’t? Would you tell me what you think, Dee?”

 

“Of course, Sammy.  I think the panties make you look perfect, and they make me want to take you to bed, push them aside, and fuck you.  I want to stroke you through the fabric of the panties until you beg me to let you come. I want to hold you close and whisper in your ear how much you mean to me and how badly I need you by my side.”

 

As he speaks, Dean’s hands travel from Sam’s arms to his shoulders, down his back and finally reaching his ass, their goal.  He squeezes, making Sam shoot him another glare.

 

“Come on, Sammy, do me the honor and let me do you”, Dean purrs, smirking up at him.

 

“You know, that started out kinda well, with the honor, but then I realized it was you when you said ‘do you’”, Sam deadpans, shaking his head as he wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and pulls him closer.  A sly smirk paints his lips as he speaks next. “Take me to bed, handsome.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The trip to the bedroom is slow, filled with stops to kiss and get each other undressed.  As Sam moves to tug down the panties, two hands cover his and halt them.

 

“Keep them on, princess”, Dean whispers in his ear, making Sam shiver.

 

“O-okay, Dean”, Sam whispers back and allows Dean to pull him into bed.  Their lips meet twice more, eyes sliding shut as they grind against each other.  Voices mingle as they moan in tandem and hips rock.

 

Dean reaches over for the lube and slicks his fingers, before using his clean hand to pull the panties aside so he can reach his prize.  Making Sam gasp and writhe on his fingers is something he always loves doing, but there’s something about the way the black fabric stretches over Sam’s cock, the way it contrasts his pale skin, that just makes something snap in Dean.  Makes him possessive. Makes him lean down over Sam and mark his neck using lips and teeth.

 

“So good for me, baby”, Dean coos in his ear as he pulls his fingers away, enjoying the whine elicited from Sam’s throat.  “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll make it good, I promise.”

 

If Sam hadn’t been so lost in pleasure, that comment from Dean would have made him roll his eyes.  Of course Dean will make it good. He always does. And as he slowly slides into Sam, he proves it.  He proves it with his lips, caressing his skin. He proves it with his hands, roaming his chest and arms.  He proves it with his gentle thrusts. And he proves it with his words.

 

“You’re mine, baby, all mine.  When I hold you like this, when you smile at me, when you laugh, you make me feel lucky.  I’m lucky because you let me have this. Have  _ you. _ ”

 

And when Sam comes, he comes with Dean’s name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
